The New Generation
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: Sequel to New breed of hunter. The adventures of Etalia diAngelo, daughter of Eterna and Thalia diAngelo, and Anna Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. part 2 of Artemian Hunters Saga
1. A New Generation of Heroes

A/N I now the last one ended sort of short so this one will be much onger so don't worry.

Artemis Pov

It's been over fourteen years since I let my first male hunter join. I still have't llet another in, but I have let him have a child with one hunter, my leuitenant Thalia. I was declared the Godmother of the child. Her name is Etalia.

She is a descendant of Calypso, Hades and Zeus. Such a thing is unheard of. I descendent off more than one of the big three. The child already showed great power. She was thirteen years old now. She had her father and mother's eyes. They were dark pink, but sparked with blue electricity. She had pitch black hair which reached her middle back now. She was just as perfect as her father in soul and as beautiful as her mother in body.

Today was June 23. We had ended the Olympian council yesterday, and I was headed to Camp to see my goddaughter and let the hunters join camp for the new session. Ever since Thalia asked to stay there, we have gone every year for a session so my hunters could enjoy themselves for a while. Thalia and Eterna were still full members of the Hunters, but stayed at camp so they could raise their daughter until she was ready to go to camp herself. This would be that year.

"Hello Eterna, Thalia. Hello young Etalia." I saqid as I was tackled by my goddaughter.

"Hey Artie. Guess what? I get to start camp today!" She told me. She has called me Artie ever sicne she could talk so I had grown used to it.

"That's great. I will be staying for the session this year wiith the hunters. I will see you all summer." I told her as we walked her back to her parents.

"Yeah! Artie's staying for the summer again!" she cheered. I had stayed every summer since Thalia got pregnant. I didn't have the heart to tell her that after this summer her mother and father would be leaving her here unless she joined the hunt. They both knew that, and would love to have their daughter join them as hunters, as long as she wanted too.

Today would be thee first day of camp and her day to be introduced to the cabins. It had already been decided that she would stay in Cabin Eight. She was a descendant of many gods, so we decided she would stay in her parents cabin. My cabin.

I left them too go speak with Chiron. Since her birth I had become very involved with the camp. I had help Chiron teach archery classes and aided in teaching the campers special ways to fight certain monsters that Chiron didn't know of. Like f you cut off the Chimeras tail first, it can't stand up anymore until it reattaches its tails.

I had enjoyed reminding the Apollo cabiners to stay away from my hunters. Eterna and Thalia were a one time thing. I would not stand for anyone else trying to be with my hunters.

Etalia's best friend at camp was Anna, Percy and Annabeth Jackson's daughter. They were very close. Etalia was a little over a year younger, so Anna often showed her how to do things and led the way for her. Anna was a descendant of Posieden and Athena, but since she had my blessing and couldn't decide on a cabin, she would also be put in Cabin Eight this year. Since her parents lived at camp they would be able to watch her, but this way she would have some privacy. Both were going to be given the choice of joining the hunt at the end of the summer. If they chose to stay, they would be year round campers.

The only reason they waited so long to join camp fully was because they wanted to wait until they were both at the age of claiming like most campers. I can't believe just fourteen years ago I had hated men and never liked Camp Halfblood very much, and now the daughter of my first male hunter was preparing for camp where I had been named an official instructor. Like I saiid before, things have gotten really weird for me.

Etalia Pov

"So you ready for our first year of Camp?" I asked Anna.

"Of course. I know we'll kick all the other campers butts. We have the blessing of Artemis abnd are both descendants of the big three. We can do anything." Anna answered.

Of the two of us, she was the more talkative and tomboyish. I was really girly but still tough. We were both wearing Camp Halfblood T-shirt, but she wore loose black jeans, while I had a knee length white skirt on. We were best friends and complete opposites in personality.

Oddly enough I was always the better warrior and archer. She was the better runner and builder. We were very close. we did everything together. Everything. We had fought our first monster together, shared our first crush and even our first kiss. That had been an accident at the training field and we had sworn to never speak of it again. We had been practicing last month for this summer and were pushed by two hermes campers into eahc other. We made them swear to never say anything. So far they hadn't.

Today we were standing with a bunch of new claimed waiting at the dinning hall for the first diner of the new session. we would go to our tables after we were announced, and then we would go to our new table.

"Our next two new members are children of two couples well known by the camp. Etalia and Anna. We welcome you to camp as full campers. Your table shall be table eight." Chiron announced. We got up and headed towards the hunters table. We had both agreed to never even consider joining the hunters because we liked camp. We knew if we joined we would only be able to stay for the summer. We didn't like that idea.

We had other reasons, but they weren't really that important. As we ate you would wonder how we were friends. I had a small salad and a single goblet of diet coke. Anna had three whole plates of brisquet and several cups of pepsi. I wasn't a veggitarian, I just didn't eat much as it was. She devoured food like she was a bottomless pit. We both looked very similar, except for our faces and chests. She was becoming very well endowed while I was still pretty flat. I didn't even need a bra. My face was more feminie and beautiful. Hers was still beautiful, but more of a rugged beauty like. My hair reached the middle of my back and was pure black. Hers was cut pixie style and was brown. I could sing very well, while she sounded like a choking cat. She could swim, and I could drown. I could fire accuratley with a bow, and she could hit everything but her target. She could build anything, and I couldn't put legos together. I could draw better than anyone at camp, even the Apollo campers, and she could barely draw stick figures. I was a virgin and she wasn't. Don't ask.

We didn't seem like people who would be frineds, but we couldn't be closer. Well we could, but that be a bit weird for her. We were like sisters to each other. We helped each other out in every way. We were planning on learning everything we could at camp, and be the first to get the annual quest this year. We would return triumphant and everyone would cheer.

I was so lost in thought, Anna had to remind me about the first campfire of the session. We got up and headed towards the fire. I joined the Apollo campers in the sing along while Anna just sat there watching the fire which was glowing bright yellow. That meant the mood was happy. Anna was a little bit of a pyro so she enjoyed watching fire. She looked pretty cool in the fire light.

When everything was finished we headed back to cabin eight readdy to start tomorrow as the first day of camp activities. I had signed up for archery, pegasus riding, sword practice and art. She had signed up for canoing, strategy practice, sword practice, some time to use the forges, and architecture class with her mom.

I was so excited it took me forever to fall asleep. I just a little depressed that we only had one activity together, but I got over it quickly. I guess we needed to learn to do things alone. I wish we didn't. I knew we did.

Thalia Pov

Her first day of camp went very well. She hit every target in record time at Archery, set a new record on the pegasus riding course, and beat everyone even Anna at sword practice. Her art session went well, but I'm not much of an artist so it didn't really mean much to me. I spent most of the day instructing the twenty new hunters Artemis had found over the last year. The camp had around five hundred campers this session and Artemis had 46 hunters this year. Her numbers tended to grow and shrink constantly.

Eterna would always be the only male hunter. I often wondered if our daughter found it odd that we didn't look much older than her. She was thirteen and her father and I were fourteen and fifteen when we became hunters. Also I was really wondering if she wanted to join us. I hoped so, but I got the feeling she liked camp too much to only be here for the summers.

Eterna and I were enjoying ourselves by the lake now. We had been married for seven years now and our anniversy was ina week. We had gotten married here at camp. Chiron had been our justice of the peace, the hunters and Artemis as my bridesmaids, Percy, the Stoll brothers and Chris Rodriguez as the groomsmen, and everyone at camp as our guests. It was a very large wedding, and our honeymoon had been on Olympus. Hera had been glad to let us, thinking of us as a wonderful couple and, she loved all marriages being the goddess of marriage.

Tonight was just the time to relax. Since our little girl has started camp, we can have some time just for us at night. We may not have to care for her all night anymore, but now we had to deal with campers all day. We were counselors at camp at least until the end of this summer. Then we would join Artemis for the hunt again. We ere excited because neither of us had gone hunting since I got pregnant.

We sat there all night night just enjoying each others presence. I loved him more than anything. We had fought together. He had saved me more times than I can count. Our love continued even after all the love was drained from us. Nothing, not even Aphrodite, could stop our love. I wonder if I anted that for my daughter more than for her to join the hunt. I realized I would be happy with whatever choice she made. I had my love. Whether or not she found hers was up to her.


	2. Journey for the Scythe Begins

Anna Pov

"You ready Rodriguez?" I asked her.

"You bet Jackson." she answered. We clashed swords. We fought for aboout twenty minutes before she managed to knock my sword away only for me to kick hers out of her hand and draw my side knife to her neck.

"I win." I told her.

"Whatever." she said pushing my knife away and moving towards the side lines. Clara was the daughter of longtime camper Clarrise who used to go at it with my mom and dad all the time back in the day. So it's no surprise we have a rivalry going for us.

"Next opponent, Etalia diAngelo." Dad said. Great. Etalia always kicked my ass and this time was no different. She knocked my sword away in undder a minutes, threw her knife breaking mine in my hand and put her sword to my neck in two minutes flat. I may be the rough one between us, but she was definitely the warrior.

"Nice job diAngelo." One of the hermes campers said.

"Yeah you go!" an Aphrodite camper yelled dreamily. This girl could get everyone to fall for her, male or female. She had the Aphrodite cabin chasing her consantly. I envied her, but not for the Aphrodite fans. It was because I only ever had one guy I thought like me, and he just used me. She was lucky though. She could have anyone. I felt my anger finally reached a breaking point that night when I saw an Aphrodite camper slip a whole bunch of love letters under our door at Cabin Eight. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran off to the training arena and just practice with a dummy all night till I could feel my hands.

When I couldn't practice anymore I fell to the ground crying. Why was she so lucky? Was it because her father was perfect and her mother was Artemis's favorite? Was it because she just radiated beauty even though she wasn't related to Aphrodite? I just couldn't stand it. I wasn't angry with her, more so with myself for being so flawed. I had short hair, rough features and was a tomboy. Most people would take me for either a lesbian or too rough to handle. I wasn't very attractive in both looks and personality. The only thing I beat her in was chest size. That was nice, but even with her flat chest, her beauty was more than enough to make up for that.

She on the other hand had beautiful long hair, pink eyes that pratically shined, fashion sense and was the best at everything on the battle field. The only place I could beat her was the water where she always sank. Being a descendant of Zeus _and_ Hades, she wasn't particularly favored by Poseiden. My Granddad. I was a better strategist and builder, but when it comes to getting people to like you, that only goes over in the Athena cabin were we are too closely related to date each other. Everyone there is either my aunt or uncle on the godly side. That would be wrong on so many levels.

She on the other hand could date anyone since her godly ancestors didn't have any kids not already with someone. She had free range to date anyone at camp. To top it off she only ever liked one person, but that had quickly died. She hasn't been in love with anyone since. She could get anyone she wanted, and yet she never even tried. I don't think she even realizes she is almost as perfect as her father. He is something. Too old for me, at least his actual age, but everyone had to admit he was perfect in every way. his daughter was almost as perfect. Her only real flaw was she couldn't swim or build, but other than that she could do anything she wanted.

I just sat there crying over how perfect my best friend was, and how flawed I was. I kept crying until I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I had crawled into the fetal position at this point. I looked up to see Chiron. He was so understanding. He just gave me a worried look, told me I wasn't in trouble and took me back to the big house.

"Anna could you tell me what's bothering you? I've never seen you like this before." He asked me. I choked back a sob as he handed me a glass of lemonade. We were sitting in front of the big house fire in the parlor. He handed me a blanket, and I took a long shaky breath to start my answer.

"I-I-I just can't take it anymore. My best friend is the most perfect person in camp and I'm just a side show. I can't take all the love letters and fans chasing her everyday. I-I-I just can't take it anymore. The worst part is she doesn't even realize how perfect she is. She doesn't realize they were love letters, or that those are fans and not just people heading to the same activity as her. She so naive. I-I-I just wish she could understand how much it hurts. Her perfection and how it affects me. I taught her most of what she knew before she got better than me. I showed her how camp worked. I showed her everything. She truly is my friend, but everyone thinks she's just my friend out of pity. I can't take it anymore. Our first whole session is over tomorrow and she has the whole camp head over heels for her. Even Clara likes her and she's a complete butch. Clara doesn't like anyone, but she's more than willing to become friends with Etalia." I told him. I caught my breaht and continued."I just can't watch her be loved by so many, and be so blind. I can't stnad watching her surpass me so easily yet shake it off like it's nothing. I haven't told her, but I'm joining the hunters. I can't stay here anymore. She's my friend, but I just can't take the pain anymore."

"I understand Anna. The reason Etalia is like that is she radiates the same purity her father did. That's why everyone likes her, and being a girl it's even stronger because her beauty is more powerful. I will talk to Artemis about letting you join. I'm sure she will be more than happy too. Come you can stay in the guest room tonight." He said as he guided me to a room off to the side. I layed down on the bed and tried to fall asleep, but it took so long, I don't know if I would wake up in the morning. I just layed there crying all night.

Etalia Pov

I was starting to get really worried about Anna. She never stays out this late. If she was in trouble, I knew I would feel it. I knew she wasn't in any danger, but I could feel she was hurting inside. I couldn't imagine why. She hadn't told me about any problems she had had. The session had gone so well. I couldn't understand why she would be in pain, I just knew she was.

In the morning I saw her coming out of the big house. Her cheeks were stained with tears. I knew it. She had been crying all night. I hoped today we would get the quest so we could do something great together, and hopefully she would cheer up. I really hoped so. It really just came down to whether or not one of us got the quest.

We all gathered after breakfast at the campfire. Chiron told us that he would be announcing the person who would be given the annual quest. I was so excited.

"The one who shall be given the annual quest is... Etalia diAngelo!" He yelled. Everyone cheered. It came done every year to which camoer was voted most likely too succeed in a quest. I had voted for Anna and she had voted for me. I wwas happy I had won it, and since I was allowed two companions, I knew I would pick Anna and Clara. Anna was my best friend and the camps best tactician. Clara was our third best fighter and knew the most about every sort of creature there was because her mother was a monster expert.

"Please Etalia, come forth and choose your allies for the quest." I walked up to the front of the campfire, cleared my throat and spoke.

"I would like Clara Rodriguez, and Anna Jackson as my allies upon this quest." I told everyone. Clara rose looking all high and mighty like she deserved this more than anyone else. She was a bit rough, but she was a good person if you got her to open up to you. Anna stood, but she seemed depresses, the tear stains still barely visible on her cheeks.

When she got onstage I asked her what was wrong and why she wasn't at the cabin last night. She told me she didn't want to talk about it, but I reminded her that I would always be here for her to talk to no matter what happened. That seemed to perk her up a bit, but she still wouldn't look at me. I really wanted to know what was wrong, and I was here for her when she was ready to talk about it.

"Racheal, please give the prophecy for this years quest." Chiron said as he motion to our oracle Rachael. She stepped forward and stood before us in her dark green cloak.

Her eyes turned green, her mouth released a sickly green mist, and she spoke the new prophecy in a triple voice.

_**Three shall journey to the Titans' mountain**_

_**and find there one who drink from a red fountain.**_

_**The four shall head to the kingdom of dead**_

_**and find the one's once intended bed.**_

_**The camp shall sing of this new creatures visit**_

_**for he is of a kind as of yet to be present.**_

_**He will show his will and great power to be one she must conquer**_

_**or she will become a fountain and shower**_

_**of his beloved red liquid that he shall drink**_

_**and drench hmself in her essence of pink.**_

_**In the end they shall fall to the final chill**_

_**or return the one by his own will.**_

She finished the prophecy and fell to the ground. Chiron seemed impressed. I guess she spoke of our quest in there, but I couldn't find it.

"The quest was for the three to journey and retrieve the item left there by the Titans. That item the recreated scythe of Kronos. It has reappeared and must be destroyed again before it can be used. Rachael spoke of the mountain so I imagine that it is there." Chiron said to everyone.

As he went on about the scythee and how we must get there on our own, I began to try to decipher the prophecy. We were going to obviously meet either an ally or an enemy on this quest that would travel with us. He had something to do with a red liquid. Since empousai were all female and they were the only creature that dealt with blood, it couldn't mean empousai or blood. I figured it must be some drink of the gods or something. I just wondered who the she was of us, and what it meant by become a shower of his favorite red liquid.

After Chiron finished his whole lecture about the quest and quest safety, we were allowed to head back to our cabins and pack for the quest. I packed my magic bow that transformed from a hairband, a shield/bracelet my mom gave me called Aegis, a few clothes, some extra ambrosia and nectar, a first aid kit, and my favorite weapon, a small dagger that would change shape with different key chains added, making it into a sword to match the design of the key chain. I saw Anna was packing clothes, the sword/pen her dad gave her called Anaklusmos, a map, some camping supplies and a small hunting knife. I already knew Clara was going to pack the bare essentials. She went out on her own all the time. She was sort of known for it.

We all headed outside to meet up at the main entrance to camp by Mom's old tree. It still stood tall, on its lowest branch still hung the golden fleece. It radiate a purity that seemed so familiar to me. I had given up trying to remember wher had felt it before a long time ago though.

"So you guys have any idea who this guy is we're gonna meet?" Clara asked. We both shook our heads. I noticed Clara had brought her mother's spear called Maimer mack two. The original, my mom told me, was an electris spear. This one looked like a necklace, and could be electric, on fire, or poisonous. I had learned to be wary when she brought that out in a fight. The necklace was a simple gold chain with a spear shaped ornament.

"Not a clue. I mean it's a guy so it can't be an empousa so that also throws blood out as the red liquid. I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there. Come on girls, we got a ways to go." I told them. They nodded, Anna seeming to be in a better mood, and we went off to begin our journey to Mount Othyrus.


	3. The Vampire and Scythe

Anna Pov

We left camp readdy to begin a long journey all the way to California when I remebered about a labrinth that surrounded the entire country. I knew for a fact it could still be used because Etalia and I had been done there a lot when we were little winding up as far as hollywood once. Mom told me it had been destroyed with the death of Daedelus. I knew that it just didn't shift anymore. etalia and I had map of its network when we used to go in it, and I still had the copy with me.

"Hey Etalia why don't we use the Labrinth? I mean it would be a hell of a lot faster than on foot, and we would find out who this new guy is." I told the others. Etalia nodded in agreement and started beaming.

"Didn't your mom tell ya? The labrinth was destroyed years ago when the inventor Daedaelus died." Clara said shaking her head.

"No it just stopped shifting. It can still be used as long as you know where not to go. We used to go there all the time when we were little. We wound up in Hollywood once." Etalia answered for me. Clara looked at us obviously trying to see if we were pulling her leg. When she seemed satisfied she nodded and motioned for us to lead the way.

We headed towards an entrance we knew of that wasn't too far from the entrance to camp. It was on a large boulder just at the edge of where the woods met the plains. On it was a blue delta symbol, which was how you used to open these things. Now that it no longer had power, it could be opened a different way. I moved up to it touching the symbol and got no response. Then I put a small stone I had which was solidified ichor to the symbol. It had been a gift from Grandmother when I was two. It was full of unlimited energy and could get anything running for at least a little while. This time it glowed dull blue and the stone open up done the center. Bingo.

We walked inside to find it was completely dark. I pulled out my pen Dad gave me and turned it from a pen to a sword that emitted a dull light. It was just enough to see the map by.

"Okay so we are here at the edge of camp. We need to head here in California just at the Mount Othyrus entrance. It should take about a day to get there so we better get started." I pointed to the tunnel we needed to take, and we set off down through the dead labrinth.

It was cold, dark and very quiet the whole way. A little too quiet for my taste. I knew which pathes to take for the shortest distance, which to take for the safest journey and which ones to take if you're suicidle. Creatures still roamed these dark halls, and they loved finding a rare meal. Etalia and I had learned that the hard way.

We came to a large workshop halfway to our destination. It was Daedaelus's workshop. I had spent days in here when I was little llooking through old blue prints and designs from the old inventor. Something was different here now though. Only one blue print sat on the far table, and the rest of the room was empty. The furniture was all still here, but none of the old prints or designs laid around anymore. I moved over to the print as the others set up camp for the night. I had told them when we reached here we would settle down because monsters never entered here. It was surrounded by a still very potent anti-creature gas that had never left even when the place lost power. Creatures could never enter here on their own will.

I looked at the print, and on it sat an envelope marked, "for those who may require this." I moved the envelope and found the print was actually a formula for some kind of antidote. I couldn't tell what it would be used for, just that the ingredientss were very hard to get. A single dragon fand, blood from the eye of a Lydian drakon, a single petal from a plant called a Moonlace which Grandma had, but the last ingredient seemed weird. Blood from one who has the infected's love. I wondered now more than ever what this could be a cure for. Death, any poison, maybe a curse? I stored the print in my pack for later and opened the envelope.

Inside was a later with the symbol for Daedaelus as the sender. He was dead. Wasn't he?

**To those who may require this,**

**This formula shall be the cure to the most formidable of diseases. A disease thought to be a work of fiction, and only recently has such a creature with the disease been spawned. He is a creature you feeds on the blood of the living, and one whose power is too great for any to combat without aid from the gods. He now sits upon the steps of Mount Othyrus. This shall turn him from his current state. Despite the power he has, he wishes more than anything to become human. His thirst burns him so much that even with all the power he now has, he would give anything for the thirst to go away. He will deny it many times, but I know soomeone will show him that he truly desires to be human. It is hidden in his mind by the pain he feels despite the cnstant smile on his face. **

**For those who may require it, this is a cure to complete Vampirism.**

I was left there in a stupor. I was only broken from it when Etalia came over, read the letter in my hand and shook me asking if this was for real. I told her that only Daedaelus is allowed to place that symbol by order of Grandmother. She wouldn't allow anyone to use it. It was her way of keeping track of him when he had been alive.

"I think we know what we're facing. The only question is what mythology is this creature bound by?" I asked them as I showed Clara the letter and the formula. None of us were sure, but we knew wiithin a day we would find out. I wonder how Daedaelus had left this here, if he knew I would find it, and whether this creature was of his creation, or one of the gods? I had never seen a blueprint for a vampire before, but alot of his blueprints had been lost, or were on the restricted portion of Mom's laptop.

I had been able to get deep, but several files were still out of my reach. She didn't know I had gotten so deep, but she was aware I used her laptop. Actually, maybe she knew, but didn't care. I knew she had strengthen the defenses on those files I hadnt gotten to, so maybe if she did know, she was keeping those from me.

I decided i would worry about this in the morning. I sat down by the fire Clara had set up, got out some of the food we brought and ate. It was just a simple can of raviolis, but it was enough to satisfy me. We all layed down to sleep for the night, at least we thought it was night, and rested for the journey tomorrow.

Etalia Pov

A vampire huh? I guess blood was the liquid which now worried me. This meant one of us ran the risk of becoming his meal. The prophecy spoke of one of us possible becoming a fountain of his favorite red liquid. I knew it would probably be one of the more powerful ones, so I was prepared for a long fight.

We arrived at the Mount Othyrus entrance in anoother half a day. We looked out to find the ruons of the palace that once stood here. We also heard the muffled cries of Atlas where my dad had left him after his battle. We moved all over the mountain looking for a sign of the scythe or the 'vampire' that was spposed to be here. No luck.

We met at the enttrance to tha labyrinth having found nothing. I took one last look at the mountain, and found what we were looking for. It was a sword of celestial bronze and what i think is tempered steel melded together. That was the sword form of the scythe. It was called backbiter. It sat at the first ruined pillar at what had once been the main hall. How had we missed that?

"Girls there it is!" I yelled pointing to the sword. They pickled it up and we raced over to the blade. We stopped when a shadowy figurre appeared near the blade. He wore a torn t-shirt with a slanted P on it that looked like a bloody scar. He had on simple jean shorts, and most importantly, he was staring right at us. If I didn't know better, I would have said he looked like a reveresed version of my father. Everything was the same in features, but other than his skin all the colors were the opposite. White hair instead of black, bright green instead of dark pink. It was kind of weird really looking at him.

"Who are you?" he askedd. He even sounded like Dad. His tone, voice and accent were the same. Smooth, calm, and simple.

"We have come to retrieve the scythe. We are demigods on a quest from Camp Halfblood." I announced. I was sure this wouldn't get us anywhere if we lied so honesty seemed best. Suddenly he was right up only an inch maybe from my face. How had he moved so fast? He was looking me up in down and then looked at my eyes with an almost murderous intent. Just before he moved away though, I could have sworn I saw gentleness in those eyes.

"I'm sorry but the scythe must remain here. I am its guardian and must keep any from attempting to return it to Kronos should he ever return. Please I do not wish to kill you, but if you do not leave, well I guess I will eat well for the first time in a while." He said flashing his fangs as he smiled broadly. I could see no real intent to kill in his eyes, so I knew the smile was jsut for show no matter how sinister it looked. Still I knew he wasn't kidding.

"We are not here to return it to Kronos. We are here to take it back to camp and destroy it once and for all." Anna explained.

"That's impossible. The scythe cannot be destroyed just as the Titan himself can never be completely killed. The scythe will reform again here within a day of you destroying it. Only the Titan himself has the power to destroy his symbol of power. Sorry, but this quest of yours was a waist of time." He explained. I hadn't thought aabout it that way. It did make sense though. The scythe had been melted by the hearth on Mount Olympus back during the Titan war, so it had to be able to regenerate if it still existed. Still we had to return to camp with it.

"We at least need to return the camp with the blade for our quest to be complete." I told him. Clara had already brought out her spear ready for a fight, Anna had out Anaklosmus, and I had my hand on my hairband. We knew this could get ugly really fast. I wonder why he had only studied me a minute ago.

"Do you truly wish the destruction of this cursed blade?" He asked. That threw me off. Was he going to let uss take it?

"Yes it is a weapon of pure evil. It has no use for anything but destruction." I told him.

"Are you saying any weapon is evil? Weapons by nature are thing used to kill. So do you believe it evil beacuse it is a weapon?" Again I was confused, but this time I knew where he was going with this.

"No not because it's a weapon nor because who its master was. It is evil because other weapons can be used for the purpose of defending others from weapons. This one can not be used for such a purpose. It is designed wiith the sole intent to kill all who encounter it be them ally or enemy." I answered. He smiled again, but this time a gentle smile. He seemed content with my answer. Despite what he obiously was, I felt no danger from him. The others still had their weapons out, but I had yet to draw mine. I took my hand from my hairband, and he moved again. Not as close this time, but still closer than I would like.

"There is another way, but are you trying to simply complete the quest, or what the quest is meant to achieve?" he asked.

"We wish the destruction of the scythe. How that is done is as little a matter as how we get back to camp." He nodded at my answer, moved back to the sword, placed it in a small scabard nearby and returned to us.

"Well then allow me to accompany you on your journey. I wiish nothing kore than the destruction of this thing so i amy be free from the burden of guarding it. I have not had a decent meal ina while." he told us.

"And what exactly do you eat?" Anna asked, her and Clara still having weapons at the ready.

"I am vampire. I thought you knew that, at least that's what the man of metal told me. I eat animal blood. I could eat human, but that seems so distasteful. Animals are much easier kills, and no moral issues come with eating a rabbit or deer." he told us. I guess he only drank the blood of local animals, and anyone trying to steal the scythe.

"Very well. Do you know where we must go to destroy it?" I asked him Anna and Clara staring at me like I was crazy.

"First stop, the Underworld. More specifically, the throne room. We must collect a piece of the helm of darkness. A single horn piece or scrap of metal from it is all that is required." He told us. He was willing to help us?

"Why? Why would you stick your necl out for us? Won't you be punished for leaving?" I asked. The others had replaced their weapons but were still watching him intently.

"Technically, I have to guard the scythe. I don't ever remember being told I couldn't move it. As for why i stayed here, I like this place. It has an essence surrounding from long ago. Almost fourteen years ago, someone came here who had a very pure essence. It reminds me of something from my past. I don't remember anything before... well this." he said motioning to his fangs.

"Who made you like that?" I asked.

"The same one who left to guard this scythe. I don't really know who they are. I never actually saw them. I just remember a faint silver glow, and soft voice. I'm not sure if she did this, but she was the only person I remember from after I awoke. I don;t remeber anything else. I apologize for not being able to tell you anything else. Now come, we must move if you are to complete your quest." he answered. He seemed to have no problem telling us such a deep thing from his past. He seemed genuine so I decided not to ask anything else.

I just followed him as he walked down the side of the mountain, followed by Anna and Clara. They seemed to be a bit wary of him, but for some reason I trusted him. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he looked like Dad, maybe it was the fact that he radiate purity like Dad. I don't know why, but I knew he was connected to Dad somehow. I was sure of that much.

"You know we're heroes right?" Anna asked. He nodded."Then why are you being so friendly?"

"Heroes give most monsters a thrill to fight, and give them something too brag about to each other if they win. I don't have anyone to brag to, nor do I get any pleasure out killing, even for food. I know it sounds weird with all the legends of my race, but honestly, short of the empousai, I have never seen a creature in real life anyhting like myself. Artemis has visited me to give me different books, and taken me to see kovies with the blade with us before so I could learn about what I am, and I am grateful to her for that. However, I never once saw anyone of my race. That was until the metal man told me I was one of a kind. He told me I was a creation made to guard the weapon and nothing else. It depressed me, but I got over it. That was about a month ago." he told us.

"Wait Artemis visits you? She doesn't involve herself with men. And who is this metal man?" I asked him.

"Artemis told me I was her responsibility, but she wouldn't explain why. As for the metal man, alll i know about him other than he is made of metal is he has a mark like a bird on the back of his neck, and he used the letter delta on his laptop. I don't know anything else." he told us. Only one person could use that symbol. the mark proved it. It was Daedaelus. He was still alive. That was impossible though because he was in the Underworld building structures for the Fields of Ashodal. So how could he have been here? Did that mean he really did leave the letter at the workshop? So many questions. No answers in sight. This was going to be a long journey. I just hoped it ended at home in camp.

We only made it about a mile before he stopped and took a whif of the air.

"Why'd ya stop?" Clara asked.

"Empousai!" he said half growling. He smiled darkly, rushed into the woods and returned his face stained red two minutes later. "Those creatures are pathetic, but they taste so good." he said licking his lips. "I have no problem killing monsters. Keeps them from attacking people and animals. Besides, monster blood is the second best there is. I don't count ichor."

"What's the best?" I asked.

"Demigod, but I hate killing your kind. The blood is great, but I am left knowing I have taken the life of another. Monsters just regenerate. I don't even like taking the life of animals, but sometimes the thirst burns so much i can't help it." So he's a vampire who can't stand killing, eats only monsters and animals when thirst is too strong, and is friends with Artemis and possibly Daedaelus. Interesting.

"So what did you do for entertainment on the mountain?" I asked trying to make conversation. I figured it was better than the akward silence that had settled over us for the last hour since he came back, his face stained with empousai blood.

"I can't sleep, I don't always need to feed and I had nothing to do. So I would practice with the scythe as both a sword and a scythe. I'm the only one who can wield it other than an immortal anyway." he told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"The blade cuts through most anything. The real danger of the weapon though is any cut it leaves, blood isn't the only thing that comes out. It causes your soul to seep from the wound." He said.

"So why are you able to wield it without the risk?" I asked. He took out the sword from the scabbard, put it in his hand and raked it across his ahnd causing me to yelp a bit. I expected him to collapse from the pain. Mr. Jackson told me about how it feels when the blade cuts you, and how it feels to have your soul seep out. You can survive, but even a graising can cause you to become extremely exhausted very quickly. He seemed fine like the cut didn't do a thing. I stared at him in shock.

"I have no soul."


	4. The Past and The Present

Etalia Pov

I decided not to ask anymore questions. He seemed to be very uncomfortable on the subject, so why had he shared it with me? Anna and Clara hadn't been listening, nor had they seen the cut, and wheen they didn't comment I was sure he knew they weren't listening so he was only telling me.

We set up camp again so we could rest for the night. The others left to figure out where we were so the vampire and I were left alone. I realized we didn't even know his name.

"By the way. If you're traveling with us, the vampire isn't something I'd want to refer to you by. So what's your name?" I asked. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He seemed intrigued by my curiousity.

"My name is Anrete Olegnaid. The lady gave it to me when I awoke from my sleep." Anrete Olegnaid. Dad's name is Eterna diAngelo. His was Dad's name spelled backwards. He had to be connected to my father.

"Have you ever met or even heard of someone by the name of Eterna diAngelo?" I had to ask. He thought about it for a few minutes.

"Sorry I haven't. Why?"

I wanted to tell him about Dad and that they both looked exactly alike. I just couldn't bring myself to voice the words. I wound up saying he was someone from back at camp. I told him he was someone I knew at that he reminded me of him.

I wound up sitting there staring at the campfire until the others returned. They told us we were only about an hour out of L.A, but if we were trying to get anything from Hades, we would need to be at full strength. We agreed to set out first thing in the morning. Just before I fell asleep though I remember Anrete say he doesn't sleep.

"What are you going to do while we sleep?" I asked him.

"Keep watch. I won't harm you. The scythe can only be destroyed this way by a demigod. Besides, I told you before I have no reason to harm _you._" he answered before retunring his gaze to the fire. When he said 'you' he seemed to direct it especially to me, like I was more important than the others. I guess he just thinks of me as the leader. As long as he helps us destroy that old weapon, I'm happy.

Anna Pov

Great she even has the vampire falling for her, not that she would even notice. Her naivity was starting to make me sick. She was my best friend, but she really needed to learn more about the world. She always saw people as capable of good and that noone is truly evil. She had a lot to learn about people.

This vampire reminded me so much of Mr. diAngelo, even down to his mannerisms. He even radiated purity like Mr. diAngelo and Etalia did. He was a vampire though, so how could he radiate purity? That was the weird part. That and the fact he didn't kill for pleasure, only when he really needed it. Odd.

I was still prepared for whatever this guy would throw at us. I knew from experience that people can act all nice and sweet, and then go and stab you in the back. For me that was quite literal in meaning. Still, the pure aura wasn't something you could fake. It made me wonder if this wasn't all just an act. Maybe he was sincere in his desire to be rid of the scythe. He still kept it close, not trusting us anywhere near it though. I guess he was bound to keep it from being used by whoever left him there. It didn't matter to me though as long as it was destroyed. If I got to kill him in the proocess, then that was a bonus.

We woke up the next day to find him watching the borders of camp. I guess when you don't sleep, keeping watch beecomes a usual routine for you. We packed everything up ad set out for L.A. It wasn't far so it would only take about an hour to get there.

I personally thought that as long as we were in the Underworld, I could start gathering the ingredients for that antidote. I could easily find a dragon tooth doown there, and CLara's mom would have Drakon blood from their eyes on one of her spears for sure. The Moonlace I coould get from Grandma in New York City. She was the only mortal to have a plant, and I figured it wouldn't be hard to take a single pplant from her garden with her permission.

Now the final ingredient however was a big ? mark. How was I to get blood from someone he loved when we were the first people he had ever come in contact with and not killed? I oould figure that one out later. For now we headed towards the entrance to the Underworld, Etalia explaining to Charon who she was, and he gladly led us down to the Underworld. As we crossed the river, I considered doing what Dad did and jump in to become invincible, but quickly decided against it. I had nothing that anchored me to this world as strong as his connection with Mom had for him. Not even my bond with Etalia was that strong. It had to be of love, not just friendship.

We entered the main gate, Etalia throwing Cerberus a large rubber steak she bought on the way here, and went towards the palace of Hades. It dawned on me that we had no plan to actually get a piece of the helm.

"How are we going to get him to do this?" I asked everyone just before we entered the main doors to the palace. "I mean he has no reason to give us a piece of the helm."

"Yes he does. As long as the scythe exist, Kronos has something to cling to in this world. Destroy that, and you make it almost impossible for him to return. even if he does, he will have next to no power without his weapon. Hades would be more than happy to make that happen, I hope." Etalia answered, that last part worrying me. We all took a deep breath and entered the doors.

"Why if it isn't my great granddaughter. To what do I owe this visit young Etalia?" Hades asked, he seemed very happy to see his descendent. I saw Old Mr. diAngelo and lady Calypso next to him. I guess they came for a visit too.

"Granddad! Grandmom! Why are you guys here?" Etalia yelled in excitement jumping up from her bow.

"Etalia, oh how good it is to see you." Lady Calypso answered as she took Etalia in a deep hug which Etalia returned warmly.

"My son had made a child no less pure than him. I am glad to see it hasn't dulled with age. Good to see you Etalia. We were here to visit my father." Old Mr. diAngelo answered as well. He looked quite good for a man of fourty. He looked no older than twenty five. He had messy blackish brown hair, though that could just be dirt, deep brown eyes, and a large cloak that covered his mouth. His face was clear though. I couldn't believe this was Mr. diAngelo's father sometimes because they didn't look at all alike.

Old Mr. diAngelo was rough, dirty and well smelled like death literally. He radiated death and fear. Mr. diAngelo was clean, soft and kind. He radiated purity. how could you could they even be related. Calypso made sense because she also radiated purtiy, though not to the same extent oddly enough. Etalia was definitely his daughter since she not only radiated purity, but shared his natural beauty, and had his eyes. So how Old Mr. diAngelo even be related to the rest of them was beyond me.

"Why have you coome to visit Etalia and friends, and other?" Lady Calypso asked obviously referring to the vampire. The vampire walked forward towards Lord Hades, knelt down and bowed.

"We have come to destroy this blade once and for all. To do this we require a small piece from the Helm of Darkness. I ask that you give us but a scrap from the helm my lord." He told Lord Hades. He seemed to have no fear of Lord Hades. Rather he seemed to be immune to the aura of fear he eminated just as Etalia was. He seemed to respect him, which makes sense considering he is the undead.

"Is this the Scythe of Kronos?" Lord Hades asked. When the vampire nodded Lord Hades continued. "Very well. I shall give Etalia a small portion of the Helm with the sole purpose to create its destruction. I will be watching you, Anrete Olegnaid. You will do well to remember if you defy me, you will have no home here." Lord Hades stated as he reached for a small metal helm to the side of hiss throne. It seemed to keep changing shape as he held it, and as he broke of a small piece, it quickly restored that piece. He handed it to Etalia, and told us to leave.

As we left I noticed Anrete, the vampire, seemed especially bothered. he seemed to cringe at the sight of a small blanket floating down the Styx as we went by.

"What is it Anrete?" I asked. I was curious.

"I don't know." He reached down and grabbed the blanket from the water. He seemed unaffected by the Styx, but I guess one without a soul would not feel its power. "This blanket, it seems so familiar." He said. It was a simple blue blanket with a pink dove sown into it. I remember Mr. diAngelo saying he had one just like that when he was small.

"Do you think it might be something from your past?" Etalia asked.

"I'm not sure. I just-" He stopped mid sentence. He seemeed to black out for a moment wide eyed. When he came to he shook his head and stared at the blanket intently. "This was mine when I was little. I remember it. I held this close with my mother and father. They... they were here. I don't know where we saw them, but I know we saw them. I remember seeing brown eyes from my father, and a sweet smile from my mother. I just wish I knew where we saw them here. I just wish I remembered more." He said. He took the blanket and wrapped it around the scabbard that held the scythe in its sword form.

I don't blame him for keeping it. It was the only thing we found from his past. I was starting to care for this guy. Not anything like love, but I could definitely be his friend. Now I'm glad I grabbed that tooth near the entrance to the throne room. needed to make this cure to help him. Maybe if we made him human again, his memory would return too. I could only hope.

Etalia Pov

We left the Underworld, I gave Charon some goldem Drachmas for his troubles of course, and headed out to find someplace to stay.

"So what's the next thing we need to destroy the scythe 'pire?" Clara asked angrily. She still didn't like him.

"We need two more things, and then we must return to Mount Othyrus. We need a spike from the Trident, and electricity from the Master Bolt. These will be used to destroy the scythe." He told us.

"Woah, hold it. Just cause Hades gave us help, what makes ya think Zeus and Poseiden will be willing to help us too?" Clara asked.

"They all wish to make sure Kronos can never return with any sort of strength. They know the destruction of his symbol of power is instrumental in making that so. I believe they will eagerly help us destroy the scythe. In any case, we needed to at least try. I am personally sick of being stuck bound to this wretched weapon, and I'm sure the gods would be more than happy to free me with its destruction." He answered strongly. He seemed very confident they would help, but when it came to them freeing him, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

We found a largge hotel nearby. I checked us in and followed tthe otherss to our room. Anrete still carried the scythe, now in its normal form on his back, but I figured it appeared as maybe a bat or a maybe a rolled up tent. Its blade was coveredd so it wouldn't hurt anyone accidentally. We headed to bed quickly, but I decided to stay up. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to see if i could help him remember. Dad told me once that my presence helped bring back memories of his mom and dad as a baby. Dad told me it had to do with the purity I eminate like he did. I broought back good things in people's minds. So maybe I could help Anrete.

I sat down next to him on the couch as he polished the blade. He seemed to like taking care of the blade he hoped to destroy.

"Why do you polish it? I mean you hate it don't you?" I asked.

"I hate what it stands for. A weapon used for nothing more than destruction because it's incapable of doing anything else. It reminds me of myself. Just a weapon. A toy for the gods to use as they see fit. I don't truly believe they will free me, but I have to try something. Only Artemis and Aphrodite have ever shown me any pity." He answered.

"You've met Aphrodite?" I asked curious as to what the goddess would do with him.

"She breathed emotions into me after I awoke. I couldn't feel them at first. I'm not sure why. It's almost like I was what was left over from someone else. I had no memory, no emotions, nothing at first. If it wasn't for Artemis and Aphrodite, I would be nothing more than an emotionless tool. Now I'm an emotional tool." He said as he threw the rag to the floor angrily. He was so depressed. What had the gods done to him?

"Come here. I'm going to try something." I told him. I used this once before to cheer up Anna when she was depressed. I figured it had to work for him.

"What are going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to dry and bring out good memories. I have that ability. I used it on Anna when she was really sad once. Its normally a talent of Hypnos's children, but Dad told me I have gifts because of the purity he passed on to me." I explained. I placed one hand on each temple, concentrated, and he grew wide eyed as we entered an old memory.

I could join in the remembrence when I did this. We appeared on a small island in the middle of nowhere.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I know I've been here, but I don't know when." He answered. As we looked around I saw a woman, Calypso, come out of the cave on the island holding a baby in blue blanket with a pink dove on it. I saw the eyes, and realized it was Dad when he was just born. Why would he have this memory? I saw Granddad come out and hug Grandmom as they looked at the child.

Suddenly, a large wind picked up across the sea and Lord Apollo came to them. He seemed to be reminding them about the prophecy Dad told me about that was about him when he was younger. The one that made him meet Mom. Then he said his goodbyes and left.

Then another person came out to meet them. It was Lord Hermes. He seemed to come to congradulate them. I still couldn't find why he had this memory. Only Dad, Grandmom or Granddad could have this whole memory. I got my answer next.

We zoomed to the inside of the cave as they laid Dad down to sleep. As they placed him down, the cave seemed to darken, causing Grandmom to huddle up to Granddad who held her tightly. A figure came through the cave entrance. It was a large man. He seemed familiar, but I wasn;t sure why. He came to them saying that this child's body must be stripped of certain impurities. He said the child's soul was pure, so he required a body to match to sustain such a soul. He walked over to the child, and placed his hand over the crib.

The baby began to scream horribly as he seemed to be drained of something. When the man was finished, he held another child in his hands. A small child who appeared much paler but otherwise identical except for the hair and eyes. It hit me now why he had this memory, and why he seemed so much like my father. He was a bady born from Dad's existance. When Grandmom screamed and yelled that he had taken no impuritiees, but merely created a soulless body of the child, the man grinned. Granddad drew his sword, telling him to get away from his son. The man bowed, and disappeared in a blast of bright golden light. They both ran over to the child to make sure he was alright.

The child seemed fine. The body the man had created had still been human, but without a soul, it was useless. We were thrown from his mind suddenly and reapeared back in the room. We were both lying on the coach together. I had my head on his lap while he was lying with his head on the arm. He opened his eyes to find me getting up.

"Wait there has to be more. Try it again please." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can only do that once in a while. I'm not sure how long it will be before I can try again. I'm sorry." I told him. He sighed deeply, but showed no anger.

"Thank you though. It revealed somethings for me. Those were your grandparents, and I'm guessing your father in the crib. We met them in the Underworld. So I'm just a copy of perfection. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The gods-" He said as I interrupted him.

"That was no god. That was a Titan. I can tell the difference by their spirit voice. He didn't seem malevolent in his intent, but he was definitely a Titan. I'm not sure whicch one though because I couldn't see his face to well. He was no god though. So it wasn;t the gods who intrusted you with the scythe, it was a Titan." I told him.

"But the one who awoke me was a woman." he told me.

"Maybe it's more than one working together. Besides, you weren't a vampire then, so someone had to do something to you afterwards." I answered. We decided to wait until the next time I could look into his mind before discussing this further. This would take time to figure out.

I headed to bed, but when I nearly fainted because of the strain doing that caused me on the way to the bed, he rushed to grab me. As he held there, I felt his ice cold skin against mine for the first time. It was so comfortable. His skin was very soft and his touch gentle as if he was trying not to break me. I knew he could do it easily if he wanted to. I could have stayed in his arms forever. He looked so handsome with the look of conccern on his face. I blushed deepply, but he didn't seem to care. he just kept trying to make sure I wasn't hurt.

He carried me over to the bed and laid me down, tucking me in. he was still being so gentle with each movement, yet so fast. It reminded me of some book I read once. What was its name, Dusk, maybe Sunset? I didn;t care at the moment though. His presence became more and more welcoming. I wished I could ask him to rest, but he can't sleep.

I watched as he finished tucking me in, and headed over to the couch. He seemed to be content with just watching me all night. That gentle smile never leaving his face. I drifted off to a sleep. The problem wiith demigods, and whatever you call me because of my heritage, oour dreams are rarely peaceful. I ended up dreaming of a past event I was sure wasn't a memory of my own.

I was in a labratory down in the labrinth. I saw a man working on some formula. A body lay nearby on a platform. It was Anrete. He had already become a vampire by the look of his teeth now. I saw a large man enter the room, his figure to large to be mortal. It was the Titan from the memory.

"Are you finished with your latest project Daedaelus? I would love to hear what ingredients are needed to fix this problem." The large man said. So Daedaelus was the smaller man.

"I have, but we have encountered a problem. One of the ingredients requires he feel emotion." Daedaelus told him.

"What do you mean?" The larger man inquired.

"It requires the blood of one he loves. It is the only thing that will finish the formula, and it can't be something he is forced into feeling. It has to be natural." Daedaelus answered.

"Then we have a problem. This _thing_ has no emotions or soul. It is just a living corpse. It cannot feel or even move without being guided. It's current state is all thanks to Rhea. She's the cause for his current state. If she would only stop meddling in my affairs for her own amusement, this wouldn't happen." he told Daedaelus.

"What was your plan for this child anyway?" Daedaelus asked.

"I wished to use him to aid in the destruction of my brother Kronos once in for all. He is the recreation of perfection, and that is one of the three ingrddients for the formula to kill an immortal. His body was to be used for the purpose of being the vessel to carry the power. Kronos has caused me enough problems in the past. I wish for him to dissappear once and for all. Now tell me, is there anyway around that part of the formula?" He asked.

"No, but we can get aid from-" Daedaelus was cut off as I was awoken.

I jumped up to find the others still asleep and Anrete staring at me. He noticed my cold sweat and my panicked expression and raced over. He kept checking me to make sure I was alright. He had grown very concerned about me. I told him it was just a bad dream and that he didn't need to worry. I assured him I was fine, and he regretably moved away. I looked over at the clock to find it was four a.m. I figured I would just stay awake. I normally get up at five so one hour couldn't do any harm.

I moved over to sit on the couch, and asked Anrete if he could just stay with me. He seemed shocked by my request, but still eager, although he tried to hide it, to do as I asked. I laid my head on his chest and feigned sleeping. He seemed to buy it as he ran his hand through my hair trying to relax me. It worked, and I, reluctantly fell asleep right there on him.


	5. Destruction, Death and a New Life

A/N I know it sounds too similar to twilight, but I have made things different in some ways, and it will end a bit differently. Of course that's a while off. Please Review. Please.

Anrete Pov

Her skin feels so warm against my cold figure. She seemed so perfect in everyway. She emitted this aura of purity that I just couldn't help but love. She was kind, selfless, even willing to aid me in ridding myself of my burden, despite the fact that it could cost her the success of her quest. As I ran my hand through her hair, she began to fall asleep. My touch seemedd to relax her as much as hers did me.

Her hair was so soft, yet so strong like it could be pulled on with great force and still not break. I looked at her as she sleeped, unable to find a single flaw with this child. I realozed however, that if my memory was right, I was a recreation of her father, and it would be wrong to love her. I couldn't help it though. Other than Artemis, noone has ever truly showed me kindness without reward or reason. This girl could of attacked me, stolen the scythe, and rushed home. Instead she decided to aid me in its destruction to help break me of the gods hold, even if I knew such a thing was never to happen.

I lay there with her in my arms for another two hours just running my hands through her hair. I noticed as one of the others seemed to stir. It was Clara, who looked up to see us, snorted somewhat respectfully and left for the bathroom. I could tell froom the noise she was taking a shower. She was a muscular girl. Very strong and powerful for her age. It's not at all surprising to see her as a descendent of Ares.

I held Etalia there for a little longer until Anna awoke to see us. She got up to place soem normal clothes on, came over and asked me why I was holding her. I told her about what happened last night, and she sighed as if she expected this. She told me Etalia can't help but aid everyone. Like Anna and her dad, her weakness is loyalty. She truly believes she can save everyone, but she had one difference. She just might be capable of doing it. At least that's what Anna thought.

I felt her stir in my arms. She looked up to see me, eyes half open, and gave a gentle loving smile as if we had been a couple for years. I have only known this girl for a few days. Why would she look at me in such a way? She looked over to see Anna, who saw the way she looked at me, and blushed very hard. She scrambled to get up, and rushed over to put some normal clothes on. She had worn nothing more than a tanktop and pajama pants the night before. I guess she wanted to be ready quickly.

Clara left the bathroom to see us all getting ready. She gave a silent nod and went over to get dresses. Clara wore an army camo t-shirt, cargo pants and boots. Anna put on a dark red t-shrit with the simple of both her grandparents on it, some silky shorts, and sneakers. Etalia put on a bright pink t-shirt, a half thigh long white skirt, and sneakers. She put in her headband, which I knew to really be a hunter's bow in its real form, and looked to the others to see if they were ready to go.

We headed downstairs, checked out, and headed out for our next location. Mount Olympus.

Etalia Pov

Last night in his arms was beautiful. I wish it had never ended. I also wish Anna hadn't seen how I looked at him when I woke up. I'll admit it, I really like him. Even if he is a vampire, he is kind, gentle and caring. I already know he wouldn't harm me or the others.

We headed down into the labyrinth, taking about another day and a half to reach New York City. I knew we could just head towards camp now and complete the quest, but now I also wanted to make sure Anrete was the one to destroy the scythe so the gods may free him. He had explained further down in the labyrinth that the gods had made him there servant for his entire existance, until he couldd do something for them that would prove truly worthy of freedom. His servitude was due to Aphrodite giving him emotions. Even without a soul, the body can feel themas long as the brain is working and the pathways exist. I began to doubt though that he lacked a soul, despite the fact that the scythe hadn't drained him of it. How could he eminate such purity unknowingly withoout a pure soul?

We arrived at the Empire State Building around two p.m. We entered inside to find the guard readina book with a chess board on it, with one white king and a single red pawn behind it. We told him of my heriitage, and he gladly allowed us to enter. being the descendent of Zeus and Hades can get you almost anywhere. Almost. Most demigods can only enter Olympus when on a task given to them by a god or camp. I had certain privileges though.

We went up the elevator listening to Katy Perry Fireworks the whole time. They really had gotten better music over the years, but it could still iimprove.

When we reached the six hundrenth floor, we left the elevator and headed towards the Hall of the Gods, stopping for a quick snack at one of the local cafes on Olympus. When we entered, we were shocked to find Zeus and Poseiden talking to each other in the hall. we waited for a few minutes before they noticed us. They looked upon most of us with greeting, but Zeus seemed to become a bit confused when he Anrete and the Scythe.

"Why have you left with the Scythe child? We told you to guard it until we said otherwise." Zeus sstated as he and Poseiden turned into their smaller forms and moved towards us.

"I have come to ask for your aid in its complete destruction. Hades has already given us the first piece required. We need two more before we can start the weapons destruction." Anrete answered. This seemed to make Zeus perk up a bit. I guess he did want to rid himself of the iinfernal thing as well.

"If you wished for its destruction, why did you not come alone or sooner?" Poseiden asked.

"i did not realize I could until these three came looking for it to destroy it. I knew any attempt they made to do so wuld fail, so I decided to aid them. I apologize if you wished otherwise, and I shall return to the mountain." Anrete answered.

"No. If it means our father's symbol of power disappearing once and for all, then we shall give whatever aid is necessary." Zeus told us.

"We require a prong from the Trident, and a large charge of eleectricity form the Master bolt. These wil be used to destroy the Scythe." I told them trying to get the attention off Anrete a little. I wasn't sure if they would be willing after they heard that part. Oddly enough though, they summoned both their symbols of power. Poseiden removed a piece of the Trident, while Zeus took the Master bolt, and took alot of its energy placing it in a jar. It was similar to the one Lady Hestia showed me that was called Pandora's box. They handed it o us, but warned Anrete that if this was a plan of desception, he would be destroyed entirely.

We bid them farewell and left the Mount Olympus for the labyrinth once more. As we apprroached Daedaelus's workshop again, planning on calling it a night, we stopped as we heard someon inside. Anrete told us to stay here so he could look ahead. He came back in a minute and told us it was the Titan from his memory. Why would he be here?

We waited until the man seemed to leavve, and headed towards the room. We noticed the room was again empty exceept for a new large envelope placed on the same table as the print Anna found last time. I approached it to find it was address to us now. I opened it, and found a letter, two black rings, a petal of moonlace, a vial of of blood marked Drakon eye, and small piece of obsidian. Otther than the rings and obsidian, these were all but one ingredient we need left for the formula. Why would he give us these? The rings made no sense, but as Anrete picked up the obsidian, he grabbed my arm and stared at me. He remembered something. he motuhed the word 'later' and put down the rock.

I opened up the letter and noticed the others too engrossed in try to figure the rings out to watch me. Anrete read the letter with me.

**To those who have found the creature,**

**I am glad you have done such a great job caring for him. He will be very improtant in the events come, and we need him to no longer be in his current state for those. One of you has developed the final ingredient neccesary, as I have seen him interact with one of you very... caringly. I believe you wish to finish the destruction of the weapon, and I respect that. However I expect afterwards to see him human again, and returned to us. I hope you will comply, or the object of his new found affection shall be desposed of to keep him in line. I bid you farewell and hop0e you have a safe journey.**

**SIncerely,**

**Prometheus.**

I stared at Anrete, realizing it was Prormetheus who had tried to use him. He stared at me with tear filled eyes. He must have realized that at the end of this, they will try to separate him from me. I realized I had developed the final ingredient. The blood of the one who has the infected's love. He had fallen for me. I can't say I wasn'g glad because in the short period we knew eachother I had fallen for him. I knew Anna would freak out at the sight of this letter, so we kept it from them.

"What did the stone make you remember?" I asked after the others had gone to bed.

"It reminded me of the stones a man used to control me. A black rock, a purple glow, and alot of blood. Then it made me remember how this happened." he said mtoioning to his fangs. "Rhea wished for Prometheus to fail whatever plan he had. so she turned me into a new kind of monster. Without a pure human body, whatever plan he couldn't succeed, and the only other one was protected by Artemis at the time. Your father." He told me.

"I know what they were planning. Your body is to be used as the vessel for a power capable of destroying an immortal. Prometheus plans on killing Kronos once and for all. I saw it a dream. See demigodd dreams are more often visions of the future or past. I saw Prometheus and Daedaelus talking about fixing you. Making you human again." I told him. He looked at me with a gentle smile. He seemed glad that I told him this. Then he seemed to become confused by something.

"Would you prefer me as a human or vampire?" he asked me. I never expected that.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I know those are the ingredients for the cure, and your blood has become the final one. I just wonder if you prefer me like this, or would you rather I become human." he asked me again.

I didn't care either way. I shared in his love honestly. I'll admit it. For me though, love is much more binding than normal people. If I fall in love, just like Dad, there's no turning back. I become forever trusting, and it is truly unconditional. I told him I didn't really care, but that as a vampire, Prometheus couldn't use him.

He asked why I wouldn't want Kronos destroyed. I told him I was sure this method would end with him dead. I wasn't going to let that happen. I cared about him too much now to lt him die. He was going to live, and if it meant taking on a Titan to insure that, I would gladly do it.

Anrete Pov

We arrived at Mount Othyrus the next day. I told them to take the three pieces we collected to the three corners of the mountain. I knew how this was going to work, which is why I hadn't explained. This required a sacrifice to destroy, so I knew Etalia would be against it. Anna would probably back her, but Clara was anyones guess. I stood at the top, and waited for the to return.

"Okay everythings in place. Now what?" Anna asked.

"Now you stand back, and let me destroy it." I told them. The backed away, and I slammed the scythe in the very peak of the mountain. Suddenly water shout out from the east side. The mountain began to shake on the west side, and lightning arched from th south. They watched as the elements converged around the Scythe and I. The feeling was pure pain throughout my whole body.

"Anrete how to do get out of there before it's destroyed!" Etalia yelled the question over the loud noise.

"I don't. I'm sorry. I knew this was going to happen. That's why I didn't explain it. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be." I yelled as the final elements began to rip us apart. All I remember afterwards was darkness, and the memory of Etalia in my arms.

Etalia Pov

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as he became engulfed in the conflicting elements. I ran forward to try and stop it, but was stopped myself by Anna and Clara.

"He knew this was going to happen! Ya'll just be destroyed too!" Clara yelled to me, but I didnt care. I kept struggling until the whole event ended. My face was stained with tears at this point. As everything calmed down, I ripped myself from the others and rushed to his body. He was even colder than normal, and he had no movement. He was gone. I started yelling at him, asking why he did this. Why he hadn't toldd me before I fell in live with him.

Clara came over and held me, but she seemed to jerk away as she touched me. I realized I was surrounded by electricity. I realized there was still hope. I ripped off my pack, and took out the vial of the formula we had. I took my knife, cut my hand and dropped the blood into the vial. The green fluid turned into a glowing blue liquid. I pured it into his mouth hoping this would work. His body convulsed, and after a minute of shaking, he stilled. His fangs were gone, and his color had returned slightly. His heart wasn't beating and he was breathing, but I was about to fix that.

"What are you dooing Etalia? He's already dead. Why turn him human now?" Anna asked as she shielded herself from my expanding electric field.

"He won't be dead much longer." I whispered to myself. I pulled in all the energy around me, put my hands om his chest, and pumped him with. I was turning yself int a defibrilator. They seemed to realize dwhat I was doing, but from the look on their faces, they didn't think it would work. I didn't care. He was going to be alive one way or another. It didn't his heart. I kept doing it again and again. It must have been ten mintue of constant enegy. Just when I was going to give up, I place one alst charge in him, and his heart began to beat. He still wasn't breathing, so I began giving him mouth to mouth, and after another minute he started breathing on his own, but he didn't wake up yet.

The others stared at me in awe as they saw him come back to life. I brought him back, and my eyes closed as his began to open.

Anrete Pov

As my heart began to beat for the first time I remember, I felt warm lips against mine. I began to be able to breath again, and after a minute, I opened my eyes to see Etalia fall over me. I grabbed her, realizing she had just brought me back to life, and held her tightly. My senses and body were still as strong as before, but I had a heart beat now, and warm blood. I had all my powers, yet was alive now.

The others rushed over to make sure she was okay, and told me what she did. She had used every ouncce of her power to save me. I could never repay her for that. I picked her up and carried her over to the place I stayed on the mountain all these years. It felt odd, her skin being the same temperature as mine. When we got there though, the scythe was there. How was that possible? I had died destroying it. I placed Etalia on my bed, went over to the scythe and examined it. It's power had been destroyed. It no longer had the power of Kronos within it. It was just a scythe now. A celestial bronze and tempered steel blade. I placed it on my back where its sheath was, and moved back over to Etalia. I explained to the others about the scythe. they seemed to accept it, and began tending to Etalia.

She seemed alright, but she had used alot of power to save me. It would take time for her to recover. I told the others to send an Iris message to camp telling the people there about what happened, and if they could send someone to get us. I hoped someone could get us back to there camp before Prometheus came to collect me. I was human now, so I was exactly what he needed. I wasn't going away from Etalia again because from her reaction to my death a moment before, I don't think she could go through that again.

The other made the Iris message, and told their director Chiron where we were, what had happened, and that they needed to pick us up. I didn't want to run the risk of taking Etalia through the labyrinth because there's always the chance of a wrong turn or stray beast. he said he would be there soon with several centaurs. they thanked him and ended the message.

They appear to us about an hour later, Chiron surprised to see me as a human yet still with all my powers. A man who looked just like me, but with opposite colored hair and eyes came on his back. He rushed over to Etalia checking to see if she was alright. he looked at me and asked very sternly and agrily what happened.

Anna and Clara joined me as we explained the whole ordeal. He seemed satisfied, but he wanted to talk to me in private before we left. We went over to a small area to the side as the others packed up our gear.

"So you like my daughter huh?" He asked me.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I managed to stutter out.

"From the story and your spirit voice when you're near here, it's obvious you've fallen in love with my daughter as well as her with you. I won't stand in your way, but I can't say the same for my wife. She will be the one to watch out for. Just promise me you will take care of her, my doppleganger." he asked. He knew who I was, and yet was still willing to let me be with his daughter. I guess this guy was my original.

"Yes sir. Just one question, how old are we?" I asked sincerely.

"Twenty-eight. Now come. We must head back to camp before Prometheus picks up the trail." He said as we dashed to join the others.


	6. New Life for Both

A/N bet noone saw that coming. hope you guys liked it. Now I would like you guys to send some more reviews. 2 are nice, but more would be great. Anywway, the outfits described later can be found as the cheer bringer girl outfit, and tundra hunter male outfit on aqw but only the armor, no hoods or cloaks. I thought it would fit for the time of year, and it gives you a better idea of what they look like. Besides, I think they would be better than anything I could think up. Also if anyone is willing, I would appreciate a drawing of anyones interpretation of Eterna, Etalia, Anrete, and Anna so everyone can get an idea of what they look like from my descritions. Please tell me, and send me the link of anywhere you post them so I can show them on my profile. Thanks alot, and enjoy.

Etalia Pov

Everything is blurry. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was Anrete being yelled at by Mom. She seemed to be chewing him out for something about me, until they noticed I was awake. Mom rushed to me and took me in a deep hug. Anrete started brushing my hair, despite Mom growling at him. Still, things were pretty burry. I noticed Anrete's hand was warm. It was still as soft and strong as before, but it was warm now. I leaned into his hand to the distatste of Mom, and let him hold my cheek.

They moved back to let have some air, and began talking like they thought I couldn't hear them.

"So she really does like you. Huh. Well there goes her being a hunter. Just promise me you'll take good care of her." Mom told him. I guess she had found out.

"Absolutely Mrs. diAngelo. If she is willin to be with me, I will make sure noone lays a hand on her. I would stand between the her and the gods if need be." He answered rubbing the scythe on his back. THE SCYTHE! I thought we destroyed it. As I looked at it though, I sense the evil aura around it was gone. Maybe we had destroyed its power. I guess that makes sense.

"Is she awake yet?" Dad asked as he came in. They both nodded and he rushed over and hugged me as deeply as Mom did. He asked me if I felt okay, and I answered a little weakly yes. I felt very drained from all the energy I had used to save Anrete. It didn't really matter since I would heeal, and we could be together.

Thalia Pov

I had yelled at that kid for eight hours, but he had just stared at me. I couldn't believe my daughter had fallen for a boy. I had always thought she would join the hunters. when she leaned into his hand though, cuddling to him, though I knew I was wrong. She cared deeply for him. He was exactly like her father, with slight genetic difference making it so they could be together without it being weird. I guess I would have to suck it up and deal.

"Where is the _man_ who put my goddaughter iin this state?" Artemis inquired angriily as she stepped in the tent.

"I am Lady Artemis." Anrete answered. We had heard the whole story, including his name being a backwards version of Eterna's so I already knew his name very well. I had yelled it enough times.

"Anrete. What are you doing here? Why has the scythe left the mountain?" She asked. Clara and Anna were there with us, and all three of them explained to her the events of what happened. Artemis seemed pleased after a while to see Anrete well, and that she would show such loyalty to someone she had only recently met, despite him being a man. She shocked even Eterna with her next question though.

"Well I guess I have to invite you into the hunters. Considering you are an almost exact copy of Eterna, perfection in resemblance, and that I truly desire for Etalia to join, it appears to be the only way for us all to be happy. I must be growing soft, but Etalia and Anrete, are you willing to join the hunt?" she asked. We all stood in stunned silence. Etalia had gotten up and was standing in Anrete's arms at this point. She nodded her head, but asked she would only join if Anrete was willing. He agreed and together they took the pledge. This also meant they were protected by Artemis from Prometheus, so he wouldn't come after Anrete anymore. He wouldn't risk having Artemis's, and possibly Apollo's who backs up Artemis when it comes to those loyal to her that she wishes to stay safe, wrath on his hands. He would just have to find someone else to use.

Artemis summoned now clothes for both of them, so they were both official hunters. Anna joined as well, and took her pledge. Clara said she prefered the lone game so she didn't join. I left to go tell Percy and Annabeth the news. I wondered how they would feel about it?

Etalia Pov

So now there are two male hunters. Okay so they are about the same as you can get, but thety are still two different people. Wait a minute, I need to ask Artemis one thing.

"Artie?" I said.

"Yes my new hunter?" she asked.

"We need to get something. Anrete still doesn't have a soul. What if we die, and I go to the Underworld and he isn't there?" I asked frantically. I couldn't imagine him not being in Elysium with me.

"Child you made his soul when you restored him." she told me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When you nearly destroyed yourself, whether you realize it or not, your loyalty and love for him created a soul just as pure as yours and your fathers. You made him a soul Etalia. I can not give a soul to a body that already has one." she answered and left us alone in the tent. I realized now just how powerful love was. Just like Mom and Dad's couldn't be destroyed even when removed from their bodies, mine was powerful enough to create a soul for the one I loved. I had to thank Aphrodite next time I saw her.

I then realized I had just guaranteed to stop ever aging, and to eveer get any bigger in my chest. I would forever be small. Well I guess I'll save money on bras. Besides, the one person who's opinion on my appearance matters already loves me. So I guess I was perfect as is.

I looked up to see his bright green eyes loking at me kindly. I stared back, and we shared our first kiss. I was in Elysium the moment ur breath touched, let alone our lips. I melted into his arms, not carring or even feeling the outside world. I wondered it would ahve been the same while he was still cold, but stopped caring the moment our tongues touched. I wrapped mine around his as he deepened the kiss. We fell into the bed. I don't remember much, just his strong arms around me holding me tightly, but gently. All I know is us laying together.

The next day

I awoke to find myself naked in Cabin Eight, my arm draped across a warm, soft chest, and a comforter covering me. Woah. Now I wish I rememdered more of last night. I looked down at my arms to find it resting on a large scar just like the symbol that had been on his shirt. It was long, red and covered his entire chest. i was startled, and wondered if I had noticed it last night. It looked like a p slanted to the left, with the curve extending past the back line. It was angular, like the lines had been carved individually. It was ragged, almost like it had been carved slowly. I knew this had to be done before he was turned, or it would have simply healed. Unless it was made by a god. Or a Titan.

I decided to worry about it later. right now I just snuggled deeper into him. His one arm draped around my shoulder holding me to him. It was so warm and strong, but still very soft and gentle. I wondered how such things could be together in one thing. In any case, I just knew I was the only one who would ever feel this. Then I realized that if he was a copy of Dad, then Mom had felt this before. I guess I see why she fell for him despite being a hunter, and why Artemis let it go. I also see why she let us be the second exception to the rule.

I stayed there for what felt like eternity. Funny. His name backwards meant eternity. I knew even if I wasn't going to get any older now, he wouldn't care if I didn't mature physically. I knew he would always love me just the way I was. I wonder if I will still get my period? I guess that's how Mom found out, and hunters can get pregnant, I'm proof of that, but would I continue to get my period, or would that stop with the aging? I would have tp ask Artemis about that later. Right now I just wanted to melt back into his arms.

Anrete Pov

I had enjoyed last night greatly, and figured it was all uphill from here. I was in for one last down though the following week. The hunters were supposed to train the new ones how to survive in the water. Artemis was going to the the others that I was excused. She wouldn't say why to the others, but we knew. I had been cursed, marked by the scar on my chest, to be forever banished from the water.

I learned that banishment was not a good insentive to stay out with my love in the boat though. I convince Artemis to let me join in, convincing her that as long as the water didn't touch me, I would be okay. Even if did, I would fight through the pain. As long as I was near her, the pain didn't matter.

We were doing a boat training where we had to fight the local sea serpents in the camp lake without leaving the boat. THis was only for the newest members so there was only ten of us. We entered the boat, set out for the center of the lake, and waited for the creature. We knew it was near when a small gurgiling came from the water. We prepared our bows, steadied our name on all angles and waited.

A single one reached up from the water and nearly grabbed one of us, only to have its head become very holey from our arrows. We knew there were about twelve creatures here, and we had been instructed to fend them off for at least one hour. Another ripped through the side of the boat, and ripped apart one of the girls armor. I sliced off its head before it could do any more damage. I put her in the center, farthest from attack, and joined the others to fight off the new three who had appeared. It took about ten minutes to dispose of the three. half an hour gone, five dead. So far so good.

We spent the next half hour killing the remaining seven, with only two shattered femurs on one hunter, and a few minor injuries from the rest of us. We signaled to Artemis telling our time was up, and all were dead. She signaled for us to come back to shore. We almost made it too when an even larger serpeant ripped through the center of our ship, throwwing most of us onto shore, but Etalia into the center, adn yself still on the ship. I saw where she was and knew, even if this would probably kill me, I had to save her. I jumped into the water, and felt the massive pain rip through my body. I heard Artemis shout something as I jumped in, but I ignored it. As long as she was safe, I didn't care what happened to me.

Etalia Pov

Everything quickly went dark. I could never swim. I was incapable of it because I was a child of the sky and erth, so the water was not my friend. I began to sink, the world becoming black when an arm wrapped around me and threw me onto to shore where I coughed up alot of water, sat up and looked for Anrete.

"Where's Anrete?" I asked Artemis.

"He went in after you." She told me.

"So why isn't he here?" I asked frantically.

"Because he is forbidden to enter the water, and he broke that." She answered. what did she mean forbidden to enter water? Why could he come out?

I saw the water glow the same ugly red and orange as his scar. It began to swirl and suddenly alot of electricity began to spark across the water.

"ANRETE!" I screamed as Artemis jumped in. She came out a minute later with Anrete in her amrs. I rushed over to find him alive, but every drop of water on him seemed to burn him. It was like the water hated him. He was writhing in pain for hours, and everytime we tried to dry him, the water would take to the towel. It was like the water was punishing him for something.

After Artemins took him from the lake, she had taken him directly to the med station at camp. i had stayed there with him the whole time. His shirt had somehow been burned off him by the water, and his skin was bright red. His scar glowed a horrible orangish red, and after all the water finally evaporated, it seemed to be fresh, almost like it had just been made. I gave him some nectar, hoping he could have that without the same response, and his body returned to its normal color, but the scar remained fresh. It must be the reason for this. That must be part of his banishment Artemis talked about earlier. I couldn't fathom why, though, that a friend of the granddaughter of the seagod, and a vassel of the gods themselves would be banished from the water. It didn't make any sense.

It started getting dark before he woke up. I had gotten on the bed with him by then. I was rubbing my hand through his hair when he opened his eyes.

"Etalia, thank the gods your safe." He said.

"I'm safe, but what is this about being banished from the water? Your shirt was burned off by it somehow, and if you knew that, why did you jump in?" I asked him concernly.

"First, someone, Rhea I bet, sent a creature after me to long before I was turned. Artemis told me that when I woke up. It scarred my chest, and with it placed a permanent curse, to forever be forbiddin to enter water. I have to be careful drinking a cup of water. All I know was the creature had something like a barret on, and it wielded a weapon with three retractable blades. It scared even Prometheus from what Artemis told me about it more recently. Its blades can kill anything, immortal or not doesn't matter. As long as it can cut it, it can kill it. Second, I knew you couldn't swim, I was closest, and I knew even Artemis wouldn't be able to get to you in time. I had to suck it up and take the pain so you could live." He answered.

He had taken the risk of being burned to death by water just to make sure I lived. he shook it off like it was just painful, but I had seen the coloring. Another minute, and he would have severe third degree burns everywhere. Even his pants, which were burn resistant, had been smoking when he was pulled out. He had repayed me in full for saving his life as far as I was concerned, and if anyone said otherwise, they would answer to me. I can be very _persuasive_ when necessary.

I layed my head on his chest and held him closely. I didn't care what we came against. As long as we where together, we could face anything. Just like Mom and Dad, I had my eternal partner, and I would die before anything changed that.

Anrete Pov

It had been about three monthes after we arrived back at camp from all that happened when Etalia approached me with a huge grin on her face. I couldn't understand why.

"Anrete do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked very sweetly as if I should know.

"Um... Sunday?" I answered. I honestly had no idea why she was so excited. Our anniversy of being together was a two weeks ago, and I hadn't done anything big recently, nor was I aware of any big events at camp considering it was near the end of December, and most of the camper long gone. We had been told to stay at camp for two years before we could join Artemis. Apparently, Thalia and Eterna, or should I call them Mom and Dad as they asked, had wanted us alone for something.

"No silly. Tomorrow is December twenty-fifth." she said.

"Okay? And that is..." I replied completely clueless.

"Oh, I guess you've never heard of Christmas considering you were lifeless for the first fourteen years, and then on a mountain mostly alone for another foourteen fifteen. Well then I'll show you." she said as she dragged me out of our cabin, and took me all over the camp. Apparently, Christmas was a holiday where people got together to exchange gifts, tell stories, but mostly spend time with family and friends. She told me about someone named Sandy Claws or something for kids, but I didn't really pay attention much after she changed into a red and white outfit at the camp store.

It was fluffly white at all the rims, and red wool everywhere else. It wasn't very revealing, but it seemed to fit every curve of her body just enough to show every detail that mattered. It wasn't tight, it just layed on her skin. Some hat went with it, but she didn't where it, saying it looked stupid. She gave me an outfit the camp called the tundra hunter outfit reserved for people going on quests in the very cold. It was nice in the cold air since the whole place had been covered in these strange white crystals. I still had all my vampire powers despite the cure, so I saw each individual crystal. I must have spent an hour trying to find two of a kind. Not one pair.

She continued to drag me all over camp, and finished by showing me this monster evergreen tree in the center of camp that a cyclops named Tyson had brought over night. She told me all the gift would be placed under here, and in the morning tomorrow we would open them. She also said she had gotten me many presents, and had hoped I had gotten her some, but now that she knew I had only discovered it with her showing me, she didn't expect anything from me. I told her that I had to go talk to Chiron about something, and she sskipped off happily to join soem Aphrodite campers still around in the wrapping of said presents.

I needed to ask Chiron what to get her. I wouldn't just let her get me alot of things, only to get her nothing. I figured with her parents and Anna gone, Clara with her parents, and no Drachmas at the moment, Chiron was my best choice.

"Chiron, I need your help with this whole Christmas thing." I said as I entered the big house. I saw him, still in his wheel chair form, sipping tea, and relaxing by an open fire with a girl in a small brown dress. It knew her. She was the one who woke me from my sleep. I knew it from her spirit voice. It had to be. She aminated kindness, humilate, and comfort. She had saved me before. The look on her face as she saw me confirmed it. It was pure caring and a gentleness. She had expected me.

"I shall aid you young Anrete. I am Hestia, and I can tell you recognize me as the one who brought you to Othyrus to protect the scythe because I foresaw all of this. I knew this would happen, and now I am here to give you one last piece of aid." she told me as she opened her hand to reveal the rings we found down in the labyrinth, but now they markings in them. They were greek, and said 'forever bound by nature.' She placed them in my hand, and turned to join Chiron back at the fire.

I knew immediately what the rings meant, but it scared me.

"By the way, the whole Pronmetheus plot was a trick to bring Rhea out of hiding. He never planned to use you, and that's why he left those rings. He just used you in a different way. He never planned to kill you. He had told me about this whole plan, and, having foreseen all these events myself, I was more than happy to help. He knew you and Etalia had grown close, and with both your natures, danger would only strengthen that bond. Now go and wrap it. Write the correct question on it and be ready for tomorrow. Go on." She said as she began sipping a cup of a slightly thick brown liquid I figured to be what they called hot chocolate.

I rushed over to the Aphrodite cabin, grabbed the head camper called Aphretty, some wrapping paper and rushed to the male wrapping hall as marked by a sign. I asked her how this was supposed to be done, and her eyes lit up as I showed her, as she recognized them to be, solid stygian diamond rings. She showed me the whoe process of how to wrapped, and helped me place it on one spot on the tree where it was sure to be the last place to be seen after all the others were done being opened. She placed the letter I wrote just below it, containing the question. I was so nervous, I mean we have only been together for three monthes so would she answer positively? I hoped so.


	7. The Last Question

Etalia Pov

Even if he doesn't get me anything, which I didn't blame him for since he had just learned of the holiday, I would be happy just to see his face when he opened the five gifts I got him. A gallon of pig's blood,(he wasn't a vampire still, he had just come to love the taste after so long) a new bow with six hundred pound pull back, an impperial gold ring, a silver necklace with our new symbol of each other, (I had decided that his scar mark was to be our symbol) and a new stygian wetstone for tthe scythe he now claimed as his.

He would like the wetstone alot considering he is constantly trying to find a wetstone for the blade. It was getting late, and since all the presents were wrapped and acounted for, we all headed to our cabins for bed. I didn't see Anrete anywhere. He could sleep now, but he still didn''t need to. He had though so he could lay with me. I figured he was out trying to learn more so I climbed into bed to wait for him. I quickly drifted off to sleep though, tired from the whole day.

When all woke the next day to rush out to the large tree, I found Anrete, Chiron and Hestia waiting outside for us. Anrete still had that outfit I got him, and I had placed a another one of the outfits I had worn yesterday. This one, instead of red with white rimming, this one was blue with green rimming. I rushed over to him to tell him Merry Christmas, but we all soon discovered they weren't actually waiting for us. They were staring of into the woods with a look that was a mix of worry, anger, and caution.

"Anrete what's wrong?" I asked. If Hestia was as worried, this had to be bad. They all took a deep breath and jump up yelling Merry Christmas to us all. Itt caused us all to fall on our backs and nearly have a heart attack. They did that on purpose.

"Not funny." Aphretty said laughing like the rest of us. After we all settled dowwn we started grabing gifts. I got several pieces of jewelry and makeup from the Aphrodite cabin, a new bow from an Apollo boy named Bo, and a new quiver from Artemis, Mom and Dad. They must have stopped by over night. I brought Anrete over to where his gifts were, and as he opened them he seemed overjoyed to find I knew exactly what he would have liked as gifts ever. He immediately put the wetstone to use as he began polishing the blade.

We all finish opening our gifts, and we started moving towards the campfire when James, a Demeter camper said there was one left. We all moved back to find it was for me, from Anrete. I was stunned. He had only just discovered this holiday, so how could he have gotten me a gift. It was a small box wrapped in black paper with red slashes decorating it. It came with a letter which said to read it first. I opened the letter and read it aloud to the excitement of the Aphrodite campers.

**Dear Etalia diAngelo,**

**I know we have not know each other long, and I only learned of this great holiday yesterday, but it still seems appropriate that I get you a present. This present also comes with a question. I know it seems odd, but this question came with the aid of Lady Hestia, and Prmetheus who had used me to reveal Rhea, not really planning on using me for anything else fortunetly. This gift was given to us from him for me to give to you. I asked that you will join me. Forever. With Hestia as the one to bind us. I ask that you become a Olegnaid.**

**Love,  
>Anrete Olegnaid<strong>

I couldn't belive it. He proposed. I didn't even care about the explaination on Prometheus at the moment. I turned to open the present, removing the black paper to find a small black box. It was a very detailed, with a tendral and vine pattern. I opened it to find one of the black rings we had found inside. It had something carved in greek on it.

"Forever bound by Nature." I heard him tell me from behind. I turned to find his gentle yet powerful eyes looking at me for an answer. I jumped at him gripping him in a deep embrace.

"Of course I'll become an Olegnaid. I love you Anrete." I told him as I began to cry with joy.

"I love you too Etalia." He answered.

We left for the campfire holding each other tightly. I wanted to stay as close to him as possible. I had the ring on my finger, learning from Aphretty that it was pure stygian diamond, the most valuable substance in the world, and was never going to remove it. We sat right in front of the fire together. It was glowing bright pink, which meant love was in the air. I guess either ours was that strong, or everyone else felt for us. I just wish we could stay with a peaceful life from here on out.


End file.
